Escape from Site 19
by mah29732
Summary: Mario, Sonic, Danny and their friends have been captured by Bowser, Vlad and Dr. Eggman whom have recently bought Site 19 of the SCP Foundation. The villains hope to achieve their ultimate goals of finally getting rid of their foes for good with SCP-173's help...but something will always go wrong...rated M for violence...oh and Deadpool, Skulker and Technus make matters worse.
1. Victorious Villains?

Escape from Site 19

Chapter 1: Victorious Villains?

It has been one month since the heroes Danny Phantom, Mario and Sonic all went missing along with their sidekicks: Tails, Tucker, Luigi, Sam, Princess Peach and Amy. They had been fighting the notorious Merc with the Mouth being Deadpool hired by their arch enemies: Dr. Eggman, Bowser and Vlad Masters. It was easy for Deadpool who aided Skulker and Technus in the fight.

"Man that was the bomb!" laughed Deadpool as he was walking through the prison cells in an unknown location with Skulker and Technus, "Last month's fight was well worth the money!"

"What the heck is someone like you going to do with that money?" asked Skulker.

"Well it'd get me babes and lots of chimichangas!" laughed Deadpool.

"Uh, kind of makes sense with his thing" said Technus.

The prisoners were waking up from their ordeal noticing that they were in prison cells.

"W-W-Where are we?" asked Tucker still in shock, "What is this place?"

"Greetings!" laughed Vlad as his voice echoed throughout the facility, "I recently bought this facility from the SCP Foundation!"

"Plasmius, I knew you were behind hiring that weird bounty hunter" said Danny.

"Of course I was Daniel, but the point is that we're finally going to be able to get rid of you all in one swoop!" laughed Vlad.

"Best part of it" said Bowser as it was his turn, "we don't have to lift a finger!"

"Yea, it was easy getting this facility under our control" added Dr. Eggman, "we found the perfect subject to help us get what we've always wanted!"

"Just what are you talking about Eggman?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, you Sonic, your ghost friend and also that plumber friend will be the first to meet our new ally!" laughed Dr. Eggman.

"Alright I just need you three to come with me" said a guard as he approached the cells that housed Danny, Sonic and Mario.

"Mario, be brave!" cried Princess Peach.

"Don't worry about me" said Mario, "save yourself."

The trio were being escorted by the guards to a secure location, a computer screen popped up showing Vlad, Bowser and Dr. Eggman on the screen.

"Lovely day to finally meet your end Sonic!" laughed Dr. Eggman.

"You know I'll escape and I'll foil your plans like usual Eggman" continued Sonic.

"Not this time you won't Sonic, you see our special ally has a special power" continued Dr. Eggman, "I won't spoil the fun but the best part is we're not in the facility and we're able to watch what happens there!"

"Oh it'd be so much fun getting out the popcorn" added Bowser.

"And when that special ally of ours is finished we'll bring in your sidekicks and then your girlfriends" continued Vlad, "and watch it all over again!"

"You're sick" continued Danny.

"There is no way you'll get away with it" said Mario.

"We'll see" laughed Bowser.

Suddenly an announcement rang throughout the room the trio were in, a large door could be seen. The large door opened, as the trio gazed in, what seemed to be some sort of a strange sculpture was just looking at the corner.

"This is what we have to be afraid of, oh my, such a scary sculpture, ha, ha!" laughed Sonic.

But as Sonic blinked the sculpture glared at Sonic.

"Ha, what the heck?!" cried Sonic.

"Ha, meet SCP-173, our special ally Sonic, the moment you blink it comes closer to you, and the closer it gets to you, well you'll meet your Maker!" laughed Dr. Eggman.

"This is too cruel even for Vlad's normal taste" said Danny.

"There has to got to be a way we can all keep an eye on it and be able to blink at the same time" continued Mario.

"Okay, time to close the doors" said the guard.

The guard at the control panel attempted to close the doors as the trio were in the room with SCP-173, however the doors began to jam and refused to close.

"Uh, there seems to be some trouble with the doors" continued the guard.

But then the power started to have issues and the SCP-173 vanished before the trio, the trio heard screams from the guards as they were trying to fight it.

"What the heck?!" cried Sonic.

"You three, we have to get out of here!" cried the guard.

"You idiots, stay!" roared Dr. Eggman.

"You three!" roared the guard to the three villains still on camera, "You're responsible for this facility now, and it's YOUR responsibility for the safety of the crew here! If you three don't come here, the SCP Foundation will find a way to apprehend you!"

"Boy, their plans really backfired on them" laughed Sonic.

"We got to rescue the others still in their cells" continued Danny.

"Uh, I really hate not following orders, but because of the emergency of the situation we have to have all Class D Personal leave" continued the guard.

"Cool, we got the guard with the cell keys on our side" laughed Sonic.

As the four headed out, the four could hear strange scratching noises throughout the vents as it was the notorious SCP-173 trying to find them, for the three bounty hunters they too were aware of the issues with the facility.

"Man this place is old, so down in the dumps" said Deadpool.

"Emergency broadcast, all personal please evacuate immediately from Site 19!" echoed an emergency voice, "I repeat this is not a drill!"

"Bah, something went wrong, the welts didn't get to meet their Maker, but that doesn't mean I can do it!" laughed Skulker who then took off.

"I guess I should go with him" continued Technus.

"Oh boy I want action!" laughed Deadpool.

But as the trio of bounty hunters were trying to head toward the prisoners, SCP-173 was making their way toward them first.


	2. Prisoners Escape

Chapter 2: Prisoners Escape

Since SCP-173 had escaped, the security guards were following protocols followed by the previous owners. The trio of villians were furious with the mutiny.

"This is mutiny!" cried Dr. Eggman as he bashed his computer keyboard.

"I know what you mean" added Bowser.

"Easy there" said Vlad, "we should go to Site 19 itself and get rid of our foes ourselves if our new ally cannot do it for us."

"But what if SCP-173 finds us instead?" asked Dr. Eggman.

"Yea, how are we going to get out of it then?" asked Bowser.

"SCP-173's true weakness is pure sight itself, so I'd suggest why not let me handle it with creating clones of myself?" asked Vlad.

"I never thought of that" said Bowser.

"If my clones keep an eye on SCP-173, we can be able to destroy our foes with ease" laughed Vlad.

As the villains were prepared to head to Site 19, for the prisoners, the alarm was quite loud, everyone in the prison could hear it.

"Oh no, what's going on?!" cried Princess Peach.

"There must be something going on" said Luigi.

"Uh, no duh" continued Tucker, "of course there is something going on!"

"It must be Sonic escaping!" said Tails with excitement.

"Oh, I hope you're right on that one" said Amy.

Soon the four barged right on into the prison, the guard ended up releasing each prisoner from their cells.

"By order of our protocols, we have to release all Class D Personnel!" roared the guard.

"Ha, gotta love those protocols!" laughed Tucker.

"About time" said Sam as her cell was opened.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before that thing finds us" said Danny.

"You mean SCP-173?" asked the guard, "We guards know what to do in this facility in containing it."

"Well, that better be the answer or I would highly doubt it after what happen with you boys back there" said Sonic.

As the prisoners began escaping, Deadpool along with Skulker and Technus arrived seeing them fleeing through the hallways of Site 19.

"Hey!" cried Deadpool, "They're escaping!"

"Standard procedures and protocols in containing SCP-173!" ordered the guard.

"Standard procedures and protocols, blah, blah, blah, I'm firing at the fleeing prisoners anyway!" roared Deadpool.

"Same here!" laughed Skulker.

"Ha, this is fun!" laughed Technus.

The guards tried their best to hold off Deadpool, Skulker and Technus, yet the Merc with the Mouth was able to slay each guard on sight.

"Boo who, who needs your stupid procedures and protocols!" laughed Deadpool.

"Bah, those prisoners escaped!" cried Skulker.

But as the trio of bounty hunters were trying to search for the prisoners, a rescue team was already underway not realizing the sort of procedures the SCP Foundation had already in place. Shadow was the leader of the rescue mission, bringing along with him were Rouge, Knuckles, Sticks, Jazz, Danielle, Wario and Waluigi.

"Why the heck am I here?!" cried Wario.

"You owe back taxes from the government and this is a very nice way in making sure you don't go to jail" said Shadow.

"Oh, now I remember" sighed Wario who hated his counterpart Mario so very much.

"Ha, I told you this place smells like the government written all over it" said Sticks.

"I do not think it's from the government" said Danielle.

"Oh really, really, why would they have such dangerous experiments kept locked up away from the public?!" cried Sticks, "They're planning on something, planning on something I tell you!"

"What a nut" said Waluigi who couldn't take Stick's rants.

The rescue party ended up breaking into Site 19 sounding off another alarm which also alerted the trio of villains.

"Oh now what, now what?!" cried Dr. Eggman as he was examining the emergency issue from Site 19.

"There appears to be some sort of a break in" said Vlad, "my hunce is a rescue team has been dispatched."

"Great, just what we really need more unwelcome company" said Bowser in a sarcastic tone.

For those in Site 19 whom were armed, the guards thought it was the Chaos Insurgency breaking in, but one problem this wasn't the typical IMO of the Chaos Insurgency at all. Yet they were being prepared for anything at any given time. However for the prisoners SCP-173 had already gone through the vents and was just around the corner.


	3. Tails' Idea

Chapter 3: Tails' Idea

While a rescue party was heading into Site 19, the prisoners were going to come face to face with SCP-173 itself. As everyone turned a corner they noticed the strange sculpture glaring at them at a distance.

"So we cannot ever blink?" asked Amy to Sonic.

"Heck no, there is no blinking around that thing" continued Sonic.

"Hmm, I wonder, what if we formed a circle where one of us will always keep an eye on it, then anyone else in the circle would be able to blink, and then announce we're switching" continued Tails.

"That's the dumbest idea ever" said Tucker.

"Hey that's a brilliant idea" said Sam.

"Yea, you know you might want to learn a thing or two from him" said Danny to Tucker.

"Okay, let's form a circle where one of us will always be starring at that thing" said Mario.

As the prisoners did just that tying their arms together, Sonic felt ridiculous doing it.

"As long as everyone of us gets to blink, that's okay" sighed Sonic.

"Hey, I got an idea, let's test out this idea" said Tails, "Luigi, call the order saying you need to blink."

"Uh, okay, I need to blink!" said Luigi.

The others turn around in the circle which the next turn was Princess Peach.

"Uh, that thing, uh!" cried Princess Peach, "I need to blink!"

Soon it was Sam's turn as she turned around and watched SCP-173.

"Okay, I got this you guys can move forward" said Sam.

The others were doing their best to maintain the circle as they tried to walk. A few moments later they were barely getting anywhere and SCP-173 was just starring across from them not moving one bit.

"This is boring, I need to blink" said Sam.

Soon it was Tucker's turn.

"Uh, me?!" cried Tucker.

"What ever you do, do not blink unless if you need to announce it" said Danny.

"Okay, I need to blink!" cried Tucker.

Soon it was Mario's turn.

"Ha, this is easy!" laughed Mario.

The others did their best to move as a circle to the next room hoping to try to escape. SCP-173 was still following them, but not as closely as Mario was keeping an eye on it. It was just then that Deadpool along with Skulker and Technus were in the area, they noticed something quite odd about their subjects.

"Say does this look familiar to you why did they form a circle?" asked Deadpool.

"I have no idea why" said Skulker, "but maybe they're saying hey we're welts and we deserve to be hit by us bounty hunters!"

"Ha, that's some smooth thinking right there!" laughed Technus.

As the three bounty hunters headed there, all they noticed was SCP-173 was there glaring at Mario who was rotating around in a circle with the others.

"What the heck is that?" asked Deadpool.

"No clue whatsoever, cannot identify it" said Skulker.

Technus also began to analyst SCP-173.

"I cannot believe we were brought to this facility, I have no data on this whatsoever" added Technus.

As the trio of bounty hunters crept closer to it, Mario saw the trio approach them.

"I need to blink!" cried Mario.

Soon it was Danny's turn.

"Oh great there's Skulker, what's he doing next to that thing" said Danny.

Skulker then glared at Danny and the others.

"Bwahahaha, look at you welts, you look ridiculous in that stupid circle!" laughed Skulker.

"It's not stupid it's supposed to prevent that thing from getting to us!" roared Tails.

"Oh, what's it going to do, kill me, oh wait, I got a healing factor!" laughed Deadpool as he was mocking SCP-173, "Look how many times I'm blinking!"

SCP-173 indeed moved enraged at Deadpool, Deadpool collapsed on the ground.

"Okay, move while it's distracted!" cried Danny.

As the others did just that, Deadpool got up immediately while Technus and Skulker were still in shock about what it did to Deadpool.

"What, I'm okay, I have a healing factor!" cried Deadpool.

"You idiot the welts are escaping!" cried Skulker.

But as Skulker turned his back, SCP-173 ended up knocking him out cold. But Skulker was able to recover since he was already dead as a ghost.

"What the heck?!" cried Skulker, "Did one of you two hit me?!"

"It was that sculpture!" cried Deadpool.

"Well it makes no difference since I'm already dead as well" added Technus.

SCP-173 then began to concentrate on the trio of bounty hunters which Deadpool was thinking of a way how to get rid of it. He began to take out his swords.

"What are you doing?" asked Skulker.

"Going to waste this thing baby!" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool tried to use his swords, yet they immediately broke in half.

"A wise guy" said Deadpool.

Deadpool then grabbed a few rounds of grenades and began tossing them at SCP-173.

"Unbelievable!" cried Deadpool.

He then got out his famous big guns and began firing at them rapidly, still not a scratch on SCP-173.

"You wait here, I am going to go into the fourth wall and find something nitfy to get rid of you!" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool was very busy as he headed off in the fourth wall, for Skulker and Technus they were running away from SCP-173 as it began to follow them.

"Bah this thing is making it impossible for us to find our targets!" cried Skulker.

"I don't get it, we're already dead" added Technus.

"Maybe we can lure the welts to their doom with this" laughed Skulker as he hatched up a plan.


	4. SCP-173 on the Move

Chapter 4: SCP-173 on the Move

Skulker knew he had to make SCP-173 to be a useful tool against the prisoners whom were trying to head toward one of the gates to escape.

"I got the perfect idea" laughed Skulker as he grabbed SCP-173.

"Wait what are you doing with it?" asked Technus.

Skulker then attached SCP-173 to Technus' back which Skulker then began to make an observing eye on the strange sculpture.

"You float toward the welts, I'll keep an eye on this thing" laughed Skulker.

"You sure this is a good plan?" asked Technus as the sculpture was quite heavy for Technus to carry.

"Sure I'm sure" laughed Skulker.

Poor Technus had to lift SCP-173 on his back as he began to try to search for the prisoners, for the prisoners, Danny and the others were hoping for a rescue party to come crashing down. Shadow and the others in the rescue team were already on their way fighting off SCP soldiers.

"Man these guys are weak!" laughed Shadow as he knocked a few down.

"Yea" added Wario as he head butted some of them.

"There are at least two gates, Gate A and Gate B, do you know which gates they could have possibly gone to?" asked Rogue.

"Well, there is only one way to find out, I say we split up" said Jazz, "I'll take Danielle, Waluigi and Rogue, the rest of you can go to Gate A."

"Sounds like a plan" said Knuckles.

"Wait, what if we run into more of those crazy experiments, what if they're going to experiment on us next if we're captured?!" cried Sticks.

Sticks was then slapped by Shadow to get some sense back into her.

As the rescue team had split up into two teams, one headed one way and the other headed the second way toward the gates. For the prisoners, they were finally tired of forming the circle and had to stop. They noticed there were two gates.

"Great, how the heck are we going to find out which one is the right way out?" asked Tucker.

"I got it" said Tails, "the only way is to split up. Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Amy and Princess Peach will take Gate A, the rest can take Gate B."

"Sounds like a plan" said Danny.

As the group of prisoners went their separate ways, Luigi wasn't so sure if they were ever able to get out.

"Oh, I don't like the looks of this" said Luigi in a nervous manner.

"Oh please, we'll find our way out" asid Amy.

"But this place it's so big" said Luigi.

"You worry to much brother" said Mario.

But for the villains, they were indeed plotting to stop the prisoners in their tracks in both gates, Bowser had acquired his Koopa troopers whom were heading toward Gate A, while Dr. Eggman had his robots at Gate B, and Vlad and his clones were waiting at both gates.

"I have yet to see any sight of those three bounty hunters" said Vlad as he was communicating with Bowser.

"I know what you mean" added Bowser, "the SCP soldiers are dropping like flies, that Deadpool wasted a few of them."

"A few of them, try a few hundred of them" added Dr. Eggman, "I hate to know what he'll do to SCP-173, speaking of which, I wonder where the heck is that thing."

Poor Technus was getting quite tired of carrying SCP-173 on his back.

"Uh, so heavy" said Technus, "no wonder no one can destroy this, must be made out of the most powerful materials in the universe that are quite heavy!"

"Oh please" continued Skulker.

But as soon as the two bounty hunters reached a fork in the road, one going to Gate A, and the other going to Gate B, neither bounty hunter knew which way to go.

"I think it's time to release our friend here" laughed Skulker.

Skulker then detached SCP-173 and released it from Technus.

"Man, am I glad I no longer have to lift that thing" said Technus.

"Hey look it's moving!" laughed Skulker, "Go get'em boy!"

SCP-173 was heading toward Gate A where Danny and the others were heading, for Gate B, Sonic was heading for a trap where Dr. Eggman was well prepared to face him along with Vlad Masters in his Plasmius form. Yet for the third bounty hunter Deadpool, he was certainly busy within the fourth wall as he was trying to find a way to destroy SCP-173 for good which puzzled Lady Death.

"Wade, what are you doing here?" asked Lady Death.

"I want to find a way to destroy that thing" said Deadpool.

"SCP-173?" asked Lady Death.

"Yea, that thing, I cannot use anything against it, I remember my alternative self was able to destroy the entire Marvel universe one time" continued Deadpool.

"I suppose anything is possible knowing you" said Lady Death.

"That's it!" laughed Deadpool, "I'll build the best bomb that'd destroy SCP-173 for good, thanks Lady Death you're the best for inspiration!"

"Uh, glad I could help" said Lady Death.


	5. Fight to Escape

Chapter 5: Fight to Escape

Danny along with his friends were heading down to Gate B, hoping to escape Site 19, only to run into Dr. Eggman and his robots and two Vlad clones.

"I was expecting that blue hedgehog, but you'll do just fine" said Dr. Eggman.

"Geeze, and I thought Skulker was bad news" said Tucker.

The robots charged at Danny and tried to deliver a few punches sending him flying up in the air, the Vlad clones then attacked him as well. For Sonic and the others, they were heading for Gate A, where they ran into Bowser and the Koopa troopers.

"Ah, my old foe Mario and his friend Sonic" laughed Bowser, "it's time to meet your Maker!"

The Kooper troopers then began to attack Mario, for Sonic he was able to dodge the oncoming attacks from them, along with Tails helping Luigi out.

"Looks like my brother needs some help" said Luigi as he was trying to come to Mario's defense.

Luigi ended up attacking a few of the Koopa troopers along with Mario, Sonic and Tails ended up attacking from the opposite side. Bowser then charged in along with the two Vlad clones. Vlad himself was watching everything from both ends.

"Bah, where is that Merc with the Mouth?!" cried Vlad as he was scanning the Site 19.

Yet Deadpool was busy trying to find a way to destroy SCP-173 for good, for SCP-173, it was moving slowly toward Gate A with Skulker and Technus right behind it.

"Ha, this is so easy!" laughed Skulker.

"Best part of it, it won't ever target us again because we're already dead!" laughed Technus.

As SCP-173 made its way to Gate A, Amy and Princess Peach stood back.

"We have company!" cried Amy as she noticed SCP-173.

"Ha, that's right!" laughed Skulker as he was right behind SCP-173, "We have managed to tame this sculpture to do our bidding!"

But as soon as Skulker and Technus were going to use SCP-173, Deadpool had just arrived back from a trip within the Fourth Wall.

"Where the heck have you been, I've been trying to scan the entire Site 19 for you" said Vlad as he came forward to Deadpool.

"I've been trying to find a way to destroy SCP-173 and I think I found the perfect weapon!" laughed Deadpool.

"Wait, I think I know what it's made out of!" cried Vlad as he was trying to stop Deadpool.

Deadpool planted a bomb right behind SCP-173.

"Now this is no ordinary bomb, it's a bomb made within the Fourth Wall that'd finally get rid of SCP-173 for good!" laughed Deadpool.

"You idiot, we were going to use it against our foes!" cried Skulker.

"Too late!" laughed Deadpool as he setoff the count down.

"Time to get out!" cried Bowser as he recognized the bomb.

As everyone was trying to make their way out, the rescue teams had arrived only to find the strange bomb on SCP-173.

"What is that?!" cried Wario.

Shadow had to use his Chaos Control to teleport every member of his rescue team out of the way from the bomb as it was going down to zero on SCP-173.

"I am certainly not liking where this is going" sighed Vlad.

The bomb ends going off and it destroys SCP-173 for good, yet the sort of disgusting stuff that SCP-173 was made out of ends up flyng everywhere within Gate A, covering Vlad, Skulker and Technus, while Deadpool stayed clean.

"Ew, you guys stink, take a bath!" laughed Deadpool as he left.

For Dr. Eggman, he could smell the horrible smell as far from Gate B which ended up disrupting the fighting.

"What is that smell?!" cried Danny.

"Yea, I am beginning to think this plan was a bad idea hiring the Merc with the Mouth" added Dr. Eggman as he had to part his way and leave.

As Danny met up with the rescue team along with the other former prisoners, they could still smell the ugly smell from quite a distance.

"That's so horrible!" cried Sticks.

"I don't even want to now where that smell is coming from" added Knuckles.

"Glad it's none of us" laughed Waluigi.

As the rescue team and the prisoners end up leaving for good from Site 19, poor Vlad is scene trying to take a shower trying to get rid of the smell from SCP-173 after Deadpool had destroyed it.

"Must get clean, must be clean!" cried Vlad as he was busy in the shower.

Poor Skulker and Technus in the Ghost Zone were doing the same as well.

"Remind me again never to team up with the Merc with the Mouth!" cried Skulker.

"I wish SCP-173 was made out of mud, sadly it wasn't!" cried Technus.

The scene then ends from there.


End file.
